


With Family Like Our's...

by thatonegirlfromthatoneplace



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, No soccer, Violence, mafia, mature language, might get dark, my hero academia universe but not a crossover, wait it will get dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegirlfromthatoneplace/pseuds/thatonegirlfromthatoneplace
Summary: The first cases started over in Asia somewhere, a young child burned down her family house. Except she did not do it with matches or a lighter. From that moment on people were being born with abnormal abilities. The years went by and more and more people started to gain these “Quirks”. It spread throughout the world. Some were nothing to get excited about but others, well, people started to abuse them. Tobin Heath just so happens to part of a family that does just that.My Hero Academia concept with USWNT players
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I am going to start this by saying i have had this in my head for a while. Thought i would try this writing thing again now that I am forever done with school. So this story might be complex and I do not know where it is going to go. The first couple chapters are going to be introducing the world and then boom the plot will take off. 
> 
> So the idea of quirks come from the anime My hero academia, but the characters wont be form their. if you watch the anime think of this in the early years when people are still figuring it out. Hero schools aren't a thing. Also i want to apologize if my spelling is off or grammar I have issues with that . Feedback is appreciated.

The first cases started over in Asia somewhere, a young child burned down her family house. Except she did not do it with matches or a lighter. The young girl got mad at her brother for taking her toy when suddenly flames shot from her fists igniting the whole house in flames. From that moment on people were being born with abnormal abilities. The years went by and more and more people started to gain these “Quirks”. It spread throughout the world. Some were nothing to get excited about but others, well, people started to abuse them. That’s when the governments of the world decided that if they couldn’t contain them then they might use them.

Organizations started to pop up where people with abilities could work with the police to fight crime. About 60% of the world's population have these abilities now and it seems to be rising every year. As the years go on new quirks are developing each generation brings about new and unusual quirks. Many of them live normal lives, their abilities don’t allow them to be heroes. This story is not about the crime fighting heroes though, it’s also not about the normal people who do not have these abilities. It is about the ones who decided to use the gifts for their own gain. The people who use these abilities for wealth and power. The underground crime families, and this particular story just happens to start on a shitty Friday in February. 

The rain was coming down pretty hard as a casket was lowered into the ground. Everyone present was dressed in black. The crowd around the casket was filled with women crying and men standing quietly. The air around them felt uncertain. The person being laid to rest was a Charles Veleno. Uncle Charlie is what most people called him, he was the patriarch of the Veleno crime family. 

After the Quirks started to appear the people with then started to over take the people without them, at least in the underbelly of NYC. Charles Veleno along with his sister Cindy and brother Edward rose up. Charles quirk was great for a crime boss; he could touch a material and then become that material. If he held onto a piece of rubber his hand could become that, if he were to hold a big enough piece his whole body would become rubber, not a bad thing when you are getting shot at. 

His sister Cindy also had a fantastic power for a criminal, she called it snatch. If she saw something and she wanted it, it would appear in her hand. Walking down the street she would see purses, wallets and in a literal blink of an eye they were in her hands. Which made her very popular with another thief with a quirk I’ll get to later.

With quirks there are limitations. For Charles if he turned his whole body into metal, he would not be able to move. If he turned just his fist metal he would be able to move the majority of his body just not his hand. To turn off his quirks it was easy like flipping a switch. Cindy’s quirk was great for small objects but if she can’t carry it she can’t steal it, like a car.

The youngest brother, Eddie, was quirkless. He was not born with any special abilities, but was still part of the family. He worked alongside his siblings to become one of the most powerful families in the city. 

Of these three Eddie is the only one left alive. Charles is now in the ground and their sister is buried a few plots away.

Behind the crowd there are two young ladies standing farther away. 

“You know T, I always figured uncle Charlie would have a big extravagant party when he died. Booze,women, a little fighting.” The blond girl said. “Also where is Mal?” 

‘T’ had her hands shoved deep into her jean pockets and looking in the direction of the casket. “Mal is up with Auntie Carol, the old lady always liked her more, and the man died of old age, but when you die I’ll remember this. Besides, you know we are going out later to the club so it doesn’t matter.

The blonde nodded and shrugged her shoulders in acceptance. After the pastor finished his words and some people talked, the crowd started to disperse.A short man with a pot belly and thinning hair made his way to the two girls.

“Ashlyn.Tobin.” The slightly shorter man paused and took a breath before he continued. “It is a sad day, my brother is dead. I can’t say we weren’t expecting this but it hurts all the same. I only wish you mother was still here.” He patted the brown haired girl's shoulder, her body stiffened. 

“You should go pay your respects before we leave.” And with that the man walked back to the group. 

Tobins body relaxed until a heavily tattooed bald man walked up to them.He was snapping his fingers and sparks were flying from them. 

“Well dear cousin it seems like times are changing.” more sparks “My father is going to be the patriarch of our family business now. That means his turf is up for grabs. We’ll see who gets it, Swiss Army.” He brought his hand up to Tobins face, The tips of his finger glowing red. Tobin held his eye contact, not breaking her stare. There was a moment of silence before he laughed looking at the girl next to them.

“Oh hey javascript I didn't see you.” He pauses looking at the other girl up and down noticing her newly acquired tattoos. “I see you are trying to look like the cool one in the family. I can respect that, if you ever want to know what it’s like to be with a real man give me a call. 

Ashlyn’s face was utterly horrified. Tobin waited until her cousin was out of ear shot before chuckling. Tobin pattes the blond on the shoulder. “Robert is just mad your tattoos are cooler.Let’s go pay our respects to my mother JavaScript.”

Ashlyn shoved Tobin in the shoulder as they made their way over to a pair of tombstones. The two just stood there when a hand reached and grabbed the brunette's hand. 

“Hey mom, hey Aunt Cindy.” Tobin looked at the newcomer, a shorter girl in a black dress and an umbrella. “Hey Mal how is Auntie Carol?” 

The younger girl turned and glared at the other two. “You two left me with the old hag, so I had to hear all the stories I’ve heard my entire life. I wanted to run away, but knew I would be in so much trouble. And I wouldn’t get far, I haven’t eaten all day.” The older two girls laughed causing people to turn their heads. The trio forgot it was a funeral and quickly straightened up, making their way to the line of limos and town cars. 

Tobin and Ashlyn made their way across the crowded dance floor stopping at the velvet rope to the VIP platform. The bouncer let the girls through and they settled at a small corner table overlooking the dance floor. The club they were in was Tobin’s family, it was called Delirium.

“Mal actually might kill you for not letting her come.” Ashlyn said as she motioned for the waitress to bring them drinks. Tobin just shrugged and her attention was drawn to a group of men and a few scantily dressed women,down below who raised their glasses to them. A waitress returned with an expensive champagne and some flutes. “From the gentleman below.” 

“Man thank you Uncle Charlie, people can keep paying you their respects if we keep getting the good stuff.” Tobin smiled at her friend as her hand clasped the back of her neck. “Well Ash I think we should celebrate how he did.” She took the bottle and filled one of the glasses up for herself. 

Ashlyn thought for a second before she answered. “Drinking, stealing, and fucking?” Tobin laughed and clinked their glasses together then said “And then fighting for more!” The two girls finished the bottle soon after asking for other drinks. A few other people joined them, part of the “family”. Ashlyn was telling a story about one Christmas when Uncle Eddie was trapped in a box on a boat and Uncle Charlie had him sneak on the boat , she was interrupted by her phone going off.

“Hey, Ali is here I'm gonna go grab her.” leaving Tobin alone with the group. Tobin walked over to the railing leaning against it.She closed her eyes for a moment letting the alcohol take effect as the others went on telling The music blared making her forget the world when she sensed someone lean on the railing next to her. “Ali finally realized she is good for you..” Tobin jokes, opening her eyes, she saw a woman in a short dress holding an envelope. 

“Hello Tobin, I am a representative from Antony Guillio, he would like a meeting with you. Everything you need to know is in that envelope.” She held out the envelope for Tobin to grab.. Tobin stared at the envelope with curiosity, but she knew she was in no state to deal with what was inside. She placed the letter in her jacket pocket and downed the rest of her drink. If Guillio wanted to talk to Tobin it could only deal with the power surge that her uncle dying created. Tonight Tobin was not in the mood to deal with business, tonight was to celebrate the life of that dear uncle.

Tobin scanned the crowd looking for her she spotted Ashlyn but no Ali. She scanned the crowed seeing Ali dragging a girl behind her. Tobin could tell Ali had a few drinks already by her mannerism. Tobin watched the new girl though. The girl walked up to the bartender who was flirting with a group of ladies. Ashlyn was about to step in when the girl lightly touched the bartender and the bartender got to work on their drinks. Ali started to laugh then joined the girl. Ashlyn looked confused as ever. Tobin decided to make her way down.

She reached the trio and Ali brought Tobin into a hug then spoke. “Tobin! I'm so happy to see you let me introduce you to my friend Christen. Christen this is Tobin.” Tobin pulled back from the hug and turned to face the other girl. She had Black curly hair and a nice dress on, what strikes her the most is the eyes. She did not have time to stare at the beautiful girl in front of her because the next thing she saw was the club floor, then blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so Im going to explain the quirks that were in this chapter
> 
> Charles: can touch any material and his body becomes that material. The coverage of the body depends on the size of the object. If he was to touch the street there is enough there to cover his whole body, but he would not be able to move. f he concentrated enough he could actually pick certain body parts to be covered.
> 
> Cindy-snatch; she can look at an object and then that object is in her hand. She can pick its not just everything she sees is suddenly hers. She also has to be able to carry it so i think i explained that pretty well in the fic.
> 
> Robert- his finger tips can become extremely hot. They can be used to weld or burn through materials. if he uses it to much his skin surrounding his fingers can become burned and he can also over heat. 
> 
> alrighty that seems to be it in later chapters other quirks will be discussed give me feed back, good or bad. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a Christen chapter!

Christen glances down at her watch. ‘I guess I ran enough for today’. The rain started about 15 minutes ago, but was starting to come down harder. Christen picked up her pace and ran out of Central Park, thankful that at this early on a Friday the streets were not too crowded. She crossed the street and jogged to a giant apartment building. She reached for the door before it was opened from the other side.

“Good morning Miss Press, did you have a good run?” Christen smiled at the doorman as she entered the lobby. 

“Morning Walter I did until the rain hit.” The Doorman smiled.

Christen continued over to the elevator putting in the code for her floor, taking her hair out of its ponytail. Thinking about what she still needed to do before she started school on Monday. The long elevator ride to her flat came to an end and she stepped into the entryway of her home. 

Christen walked into a large high ceiling living room that had stairs leading to some rooms and an open kitchen off to the side separated from the rest of the room by a bar. Christens father and younger sister sat at the table next to the kitchen. She walked over right behind her sister and grabbed a chocolate croissant from the unsuspecting girls plate.

“Hey!” Christen quickly sidestepped away from the hand that tried to grab her, giggling and took a bite rounding the table to where her dad was sitting looking at some paperwork. She bent down and gave him a kiss on the head

“Where is mom?” she continued into the kitchen to pour some coffee. 

“She had an early surgery.” He glanced up at his daughter taking in her current state. “I was going to ask if you were going to jump in the shower, but it seems you don’t need too.” Christen rolled her eyes and sat across from her sister. 

“I was going to shower for your information , then finish unpacking.” Her sister looked surprised 

“You are going to finish unpacking? I barely even started!” The older two laughed. 

“Yes Channing I said ‘finished’, I have all weekend.” Her sister shook her head as their father left the table.

“I thought we were going out this weekend.” Channing hissed across the table. Christen shrugged her shoulders at her as her sister. “I don’t think I want to, I have all year. I just want to get settled.” Their dad returned so their conversation came to a halt. 

“Now me and your mother are going out of town this weekend, so no crazy parties. You both know how me and your mom love to get down.” The two girls laughed. “We probably won’t see you before we leave.” He said while typing away at his phone. Christen got up and said goodbye to him and walked away toward her room to shower.

Christen spent the better part of the day unpacking her clothes. Finally collapsing on her bed. She heard a knock on her door and raised her head. Her sister was standing in the doorway with a mischievous look in her eye. 

“So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. There is this club that some of my friends go to-.” Her younger sister did not get to finish cause Christen laid back down.

“No, I am not getting us into a club. You are 15 and I do not feel like going out,I’m tired.” Her sister jumped on the bed next to her.

“Pleeeeese Chris, some old friends are going and I want to meet up with them. I look too young for a fake I.D so I need your help. What else are you going to do tonight? I hear Ali is going to be there and you told her you were going to meet up once we got back to the City.”

The Press girls grew up in New York City but were sent to a boarding school in Sweden. The eldest Press had graduated and the other two begged to return to the States to finish their schooling. Christen groaned, and looked at her sister, who was giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes she ever saw. “FINE!” The youngest Press jumped off the bed screaming that she'll be ready in 30 minutes. 

Christen rolled over and screamed into her pillow, before getting up and changing herself. She grabbed her phone and quickly sent Ali text

A little birdy told me you were going out. See you there.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Christen and her sister stepped out onto the street in front of the night club. There was a long line to get in and the music could be heard from the street. The driver raised his brow at the two girls getting ready to speak. Christen reached out and touched the man's arm.

“I don't think you need to tell our parents about this.” the man nodded and made his way around the car. Christen took a deep breath and walked up to the bouncer ignoring the line completely. Her sister hid behind her as best she could. The bouncer looked at the two girls and then looked away. “Back of the line.” the big man said,opening the door letting some people in. 

Christen reached forward and touched his forearm drawing his gaze to meet hers.  
“I think you are going to let us in no problem, don't you agree.” the man's hardened expression changed, his eyes glazed over and his body relaxed as he reached for the door. His voice was dream-like as he spoke.  
“I do agree, welcome ladies.” Christen and Channing walked in quickly not wanting the spell to fade. Channing laughed.

“Man why do you get the cool quirk, all I can do is heal things.” Christen laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah cause having an ability that can help the greater good is so terrible. Remember Amber, all she could do was manipulate salt.”

Channing nodded. “Yeah but you can literally get whatever you want.” Christen just ignored the younger girl. Scanning the ground for her old friend. Her younger sister saw her friends left Christen to herself. 

“Hey stranger!” Christen felt arms around her. Ali gave her a bone crushing hug. Before dragging her through the dance floor. The music was making it hard to hear what the girl in front of her was saying. All Christen could make out was “meet” and “you’ll love”. 

They got to the side of a bar where a girl with short blond hair. She wore a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled off showing tattoos. In her hands were two shots. 

“Ali I was gone for 5 seconds.” Ali rolled her eyes 

“I told you I saw my friend Christen.” The blond held up the two shots and Ali grabbed them both. “Thanks Ash” she said before Ashlyn was able to do anything, she took one and handed the other to Christen.

Christen shrugged her shoulders and took the shot.

“Hey! Those were for us babe.” Ash was now pouting. If Ali saw the girl look frustrated she didn't show it. 

“You and Tobin have been here for a while, we need to catch up.” Ali linked her arm with Christen and walked up to the bar.

“So how have you been!? I haven’t seen you since we were in Europe for summer vacation a couple years ago!” Christen shook her head. 

“Boarding school and traveling Europe is about all I have been doing. Last summer I was in California.” Ali nodded. 

“Yeah things have changed a little since you were last here, which was like elementary school. That big baby over there is Ashlyn. She is my girlfriend. Oh also I have a girlfriend.” Christen noticed Ali rambling and slurring some words together. She had to have been here for a while. 

Ali continued talking about senior year. Trying to get the bartender's attention from a group of girls. Christen laughed at Ali who was now the one pouting. “I really need to tell Tobin to get better bartenders. Christen, can you work your magic?” Ali asked smiling batting her eyelashes  
S for good measure.

Christen sighed and walked to the edge of the group that had the bartender's attention. The man was leaning on the table flirting with the bride to be. She touched his arm. The guy looked over mildly irritated then eased up as he saw her. 

“Hey do you want to help me?” The guy was silent for a moment then nodded slowly completely forgetting the group of girls. He walked so he was in front of Christen as she made her drink order. Ali walked over and told Christen her order. The bartender got to work right away and he put the finished drinks in front of the girls. “That’ll be 48,” the man said. 

Christen places her hand on his hand. “Since you made us wait it should be on the house.” The man almost wanted to protest but after a second he agreed. Christen gave a sweet smile and a thank you. Ali collected her drinks and walked back over to Ashlyn who became happy after her shot and drink were handed to her.

“Well Ali it seems Tobin is coming down to join us. Christen you have to tell me how you did that because between you and Steven over there is a dick.” Christen laughed 

“My quirk lets me get people to do things for me.” Christen was going to continue but Ali rushed past her and screamed “Tobin! I'm so happy to see you let me introduce you to my friend Christen. Christen this is Tobin.”

Christen turned around to see a girl with long brown hair and dresses similarly to Ashlyn. She was going to shake the girls hand when she suddenly felt very woozy. She was surprised the shot hit her that quick. Christens vision blurred. Christen saw the brunette in front of her stumbled then fall to the floor. 

The group was off to the side away from the dance floor, no one seemed to notice the group stumbling. She turned to the other two. Ali was leaning against Ashlyn, she was struggling like Christen to stand up. Ashlyn looked close to blacking out. Christen felt strong arms wrap around her, then blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I wrote this while slightly intoxicated so fingers crossed...and for the couple people who said they can't see where this goes... I can't either:)
> 
> Christen- persuasion: she can touch a person and then they will do what she asks. She has to make skin in skin contact though. It is also not mind control, so she can only persuade a person. It doesn’t always work like if you ask someone to jump off a bridge they might fight back because they really don’t. The person has to kinda want to do it or not really care. 
> 
> Channing- healing she can take natural light and transform it into healing ability. She cant save a severed head but cuts or broken bones she can.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Tobin felt when she woke up was sick. Her head pounded and her mouth felt like a dessert. It had to be one of the worst hangovers she ever experienced. She tried to bring her hands up to her face, but her hands weren’t moving. That was not normal. Her eyes shot open checking her surroundings. She was in a giant room, from the looks of it an old warehouse. The room was dark but from light coming through the windows she knew it had to be morning. She is sitting in a chair with her hands tied behind her back. Looking around she sees three chairs to her side. 

Tobin could see Ashlyn and Ali were also tied up. The farthest down was another girl. Flashes of last night ran through her head. Tobin panicked even more, they were kidnapped at the club and Ali’s friend was as well. The guts of the people who decided to kidnap Charlie Veleno’s nièce in the family club. 

Tobin took a deep breath. She was getting ready to cut the ropes when she heard voices in the distance and she quickly closed her eyes, and relaxed her body. Tobin heard a door open and she felt the lights turn on. 

“You idiot! I gave you the description of the three girls I needed you to pick up. Ashlyn Harris, Tobin Heath, and Mallory Pugh. Instead you bright me Tobin Heath, Ashlyn Harris and two random ass girls.” The voice who was screaming sounded familiar to Tobin; she just couldn’t place it. 

A different deeper voice spoke “You were there you could have stopped me!” The footsteps got closer to the group. “I was in no condition to see who they are, it was also dark and I was soooo drunk.” Tobin definitely knew that girl's voice. 

“You’re always drunk.” 

Tobin peaked out of her eyes to see if she could get an idea of who took them. One looked normal with no visual ideas of what her quirk could be, the other, oh boy. It was a big figure who from the waist down appeared normal man but from the waist up all Tobin could see was tentacles.

“Alright if you aren’t careful I’m going to turn you into sushi. My quirk should have worn off by now.” Tobin snapped her eyes shut as the girl turned around. She sensed the girl walk over right in front of her. The girl's face had to be closer, she could feel the girls breath on her face. Tobin sprang into action. The ropes that bound her hands were on the floor Tobin had the girl fumbling backwards. Tobin pushes the girl into a beam with a blade pressed to the girl's neck. 

“H-hey Tobs long time no see yeah? Maybe deactivate your little quirk and let me go.” Tobin quickly stepped back. Her right hand slowly transformed back. The blade started to separate into fingers which she began to shake out.

“Kelley!?” Tobin was shocked. Before her stood Kelley O'Hara, an old family friend and sort of former member of the Veleno crime family. 

“You were sent away! What are you doing here?” Kelley laughed and shrugged. The octopus looking guy was laughing heartily. “Well since ole’ Uncle Charlie is the one who ‘banished’ me I figured it was okay if I came back, plus I still gotta pay my respects.” 

Tobin shook her head but laughed at her old friend “You were kicked out for a pretty good reason, you broke one of our oldest rules man.” Tobin opened her arms and gave the girl a big hug. 

Kelleh returned the hug. “For the last time, I didn’t know they were nuns, NO ONE knew okay.” Uncle Charlie did a lot of shady stuff, murder, stealing, drug smuggling, but he still had believed a man should live by a code. If they didn’t then they weren’t human. One of those codes is not messing with any religious organization. When they both drew back Tobin punched Kelly in the shoulder. 

“Why the hell did you fake kidnap us?” Kelley rubbed her shoulder. “ I had to make an amazing entrance for my return Miss Health. I didn’t know that Mallory wasn’t going to be there, sorry about the other two.” 

Tobin pointed to Ali “Well that one is the love of Ashlyn’s life and the other one I just met.” Kelly nodded along her face showing surprise. “Little Ashlyn got herself a girlfriend, never thought I’d see the day.”

“Well Big Mike over here is someone I met on my sabbatical from NYC. I will say California has a pretty awesome drug scene if you are looking to relocate.” Kelley walked over to Big Mike and patted him on the back. 

Tobin looked over at the three still out, surprised they hadn’t woken up yet. Kelley noticed “Yeah I hit them pretty hard I was prepared for Mal you know so I took one of my ‘special shots’. Oops.” Tobin glared at the girl. “You gave us a dose that could get Mal drunk! Jesus man that could have killed us.” Kelley sheepishly shrugged. 

“Help me wake them up”

Tobin cut them all free and Kelley lightly shook Ashlyn trying to wake her up. When that didn’t work she gave up and moved on to Ali. Tobin figures she would wait to wake The other girl up until Ali was up so she might not freak out as much if she saw a friend. 

Tobin tried to get Ashlyn up, but nothing she tried worked. Big Mike walked up behind her “I can try something if you want. He used his tentacles to lift the girl, then spun around really fast. He slowly set her down on the ground. And then leaned over her. Tobin leaned down as well and saw the girl waking up. She caught a glimpse of Big Mike and let out a blood curdling scream. She shot up and tried scooting back until she hit a chair. She looked around to see Tobin laughing and Big Mike looking smug. She quickly stood up. 

“What the FUCK!” The racket and laughing finally was enough to wake up the other two girls, both groaning. Ali looked and saw Tobin and Ashlyn, she did not freak out seeing she was not in danger, the other girl freaked out almost immediately. Tobin and Ashlyn both covered their ears. Their heads still not fully recovered from their hangovers, Ali clasps her hand over her friend's mouth and starts to explain, well as much as she could. Tobin walked over and gave her a small smile. “Welcome to New York.”

——————  
After everyone got introduced and Christen was given the spark notes version of events (minus all the illegal mafia shenanigans). Kelley apologizes to Ali and Christen she leads them all to another room that has food set out.

“Breakfast is served ladies, can’t have these beautiful girls go hungry. Oh Tobs and Ash I guess you can eat too. The latter two walked on either side of Kelly and punched her. Leaving the girl mumbling about hospitality and not deserving getting hit.

The girls and Big Mike all sat and had some really good small talk. Kelley talked about her time in California, Tobin talked about the jobs that have been happening. The deal and power vacuum that the death of Uncle Charlie created. Christen listened intently. Ali sent her a look saying she would explain things after. There was a pause in conversation and Tobin saw a look pass between Big Mike and Kelley.

“Listen I knew that I was not going to be welcomed back with open arms, but I do have some intel if you want in on it.” Tobin and Ashlyn nodded.

“Alright so one of my guys here told me that there are some pretty important diamonds coming through. They are in an apartment on the upper east side owned by some rich german dude.” Mike whispered, interrupting Kelly. “Russian”

Kelly rolled her eyes “Whatever, so I am going to give you this one out of the kindness of my heart. Also you might be able to help me down the road what do you say?” Ashlyn looked like a kid in a candy store. Tobin thought about her options, she could get this big score and be set. ON the other side it is super dangerous and she is looking at jail time and if they get caught death. Tobin knows Kelley wont tell her all the details unless she is 100 percent in. 

“Well Kelley, you kidnapped me and gave me the worst headache of my entire life. What day do you need to know by?” Ashlyn looked sad that her best friend did not accept the job right away. 

“Well the day that it can happen isnt for a week or so, how about wednesday give me a call and we can meet up..” Tobin was content with that and they all finished breakfast. Kelley walked them all outside glancing at her watch. “Well ladies I'm sorry to have to do this but I have an appointment I cannot miss. Tobin here you go.” Kelley gave Tobin a piece of paper on it with her number. Big Mike handed the ladies back their phones and other belongings and he said goodbye. Kelly and Big MIke got into a car and drove away. 

The group looked around trying to figure out where they were. Tobin noticed water, walked up to it and saw the New York City skyline on the other side the girl sighed. 

“Damn it Kelley, why did you take us to Jersey.”

——————  
After the girls got back into the city Ali and Christen left to go back home. Christen decided to go to Ali’s she told the other two she would explain the situation. 

Tobin is surprised with how Christen handèles the situation. Sure at first she was shocked, but after Ali told her it was okay and to trust and she did.

Ashlyn and Tobin quickly went back to their apartment to shower, change and make it to family dinner. The family dinner was a weekly event. The close family is invited, which means Charlie’s children, Eddie and his son, and Tobin along with Ashlyn and Mal. Ashlyn and Tobin have been friends since Tobin came to town. Mal she had known since the girl was born. Her mother had been best friends with Tobins, they were both born into this life, but Mal was meant for bigger and better things. 

They walked into the old Brooklyn brownstone. Tobin and Ashlyn were both rushed by some of the younger cousins asking them to play some game. Tobin promised later she felt better than that morning but man she still felt like crap. They made their way into the living room where they were both tackled by a flash. Mallory had them both in death grips.

“Oh my gosh where have you guys been. You did not answer your phones and I could not track you anywhere. I thought you guys pissed off some people again and were in a hospital, or even kidnapped.” The two older girls shared a look that did not go unnoticed by the shorter girl. “You guys were kidnapped?!?” Mal said rather loudly. Tobin grabbed Mals arm and dragged her into the closest room Ashlyn followed behind making sure no one heard or saw the trio. The door was locked and Mal looked pissed with a little bit of worry.

“Ok Mallory we are going to tell you what happened but you can not yell at us or anything okay.” The other girl looked like she wanted to argue. “OK?” Tobin continued. The girl listened while the story was told, true to her word she did not interrupt.

“So Kelley O’Hara kidnapped you guys as a joke and your guys' dates because Tobins girl, Christen, looked like me. Then you guys were taken to Jersey and Kelly told you about this job, but not everything.” The girl seemed content with that and went to leave. Tobin had to make a correction though. “The girl that was thought to be you was not ‘my girl’ she was a friend of Ali’s we literally just met before Kelly hit us with her quirk.” 

They made their way out of the room and the girls picked up their phones that were charging. Tobin had seen she had no messages from Mal wondering where she was until about 9 in the morning. “Hey Mal you said you were worried, why did you wait till this morning?” The other girl wouldn't meet her eye. “I was, uh, asleep.” Ashlyn saw a blush creep on the girl's face and a devilish smile appeared on the blonde's face. 

“You were asleep, but maybe not at our place huh, maybe a certain baseball player.” Mals cheeks got even more flushed. Tobin looked between the two girls confused. Mallory hit Ashlyn then things clicked in Tobins mind. “You were with a boy last night!” Mallory did not answer and there was a pause. 

Suddenly Mal spoke “what’s that? You need help, I’ll be right there.” She quickly ran away not wanting to deal with that today. Tobin looked to her best friend for answers.”Maybe if you went to school more you would see Mal and her little boyfriend.”

The two went to the dining table and sat down, seeing the food being brought out. Tobin sat waiting for the meal to begin. This would be the first dinner without their Uncle Charlie at the head of the table. There was a wave of uncomfortable silence. Uncle Charlie was not a good man, he was a leader of a mafia, terrible stuff came with the job, but the people who knew him loved the guy. He was funny and knew how to party, he had one wife that he loved very much and children that he would do anything for. 

Uncle Eddie was now sitting in his spot and the stark difference between the two was ever prevalent. Eddie was none of those things, he was a cheating scumbag who was not a people person. 

The rest of the family sat down,Mal sat across from Tobin so she could hold off the array of questions that will be hit on the way home about her night out. They were all eating with conversations about who was lying low and how beautiful the funeral was, when Tobins cousin Robert stood up bringing everyone's attention.

“Well I come bringing good news that I can't help but brag about.” Robert was always trying to prove himself being the runt of the family's child. “There is a job that a buddy of mine caught wind of. It happens in a couple weeks, some rich European dude, I think, from German.” Tobin glanced at Ashlyn, who was also listening to the man. Tobin leaned over and whispered to her friend. “Hey that sounds very familiar right.” Ashlyn nodded while Robert asked for his father's blessing, for support and resources.

After that show went on she knew exactly what her cousin was planning on doing, using this as a way to claim a spot at the table, being a big player for the family. Tobin excused herself from the table. She walked into the other room pulling out her phone and a piece of paper with Kelley’s phone number. 

“Hey Kelley, this is T. I am in.” She hung up and smiled. She was not going to let her cousin beat her yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelly- she can get drunk and then make other people drunk. The obvious down sides are if she is drunk 
> 
> Tobin- she can make her hands transform into different objects hence the nickname Swiss Army knife. She can make many different objects but not her whole body.
> 
> Big mike- octopus...that’s it...that is the quirk


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I proof this chapter. No.  
> Did I write this in a sick haze. Yes  
> Did I try really hard not to copy one of my fav heist book series that my brain instead use a sub plot for one of my fav tv show that I did not realize I took it from until my brother pointed it out. Yes   
> Did I now realize that this plot is sorta from that tv show. I do now! Shout out to sense8   
> Enjoy!

Tobin Heath sat in the front seat of her car, fingers tapping the steering wheel and her phone in her free hand mindlessly scrolling through the news. She checked the time 7:32, ‘Damn they should be back by now’. Tobin checks her messages making sure she did not miss a call or text, her leg bouncing a mile a minute. Getting ready to turn off the car and go into the corner shop herself, before she got the chance her back door opened and closed with a bang.

“GO, GO, GO! Mal already split.” Tobin sees from the rear view mirror her best friend has panic written all over her face. Tobin turned to her.

“What do you mean Mal split, where did she go?” concern in her voice.

“Ash, you were supposed to look after her where the hell did she go?” The blond looked around and a slight panic. “Dude she is out of there, but we have to go. I flirted with the boss man’s daughter and he was pissed, threatened me with a bat and Mal went out the side door after he came around the counter.”

“You flirted with-“ before Tobin could finish the sentence the front door opened and a 50 something year old Italian man stepped out waving his hands. Ashlyn hit her shoulder “FUCKIN GO MAN!”

Tobin quickly put the car in drive cutting off a car driving down the street as fast as one could in New York. Luckily her car was small and they were not downtown. Tobin quickly turned down a side street throwing her phone at the girl in the back seat. “Tell Mal she needs to be at Ali’s in 5 or she is walking.” Ashlyn mumbled in the back seat if she was gonna run the 6 blocks it takes to get there before the car then she should just keep going.

Tobin drives for another couple minutes pulling into an ally. She was getting ready to turn off the car when she heard a knock on the passenger window.

“You are late Tobs.” Said a short dark skinned girl taking off her backpack and sliding into the front seat. The back door opened and Ali got in giving, the tattooed girl a kiss on the cheek.

“Well Ashlyn was being Ashlyn. Morning Ali.” Tobin waved to the girl in the backseat. Put the car in reverse and was off again. “And what do you mean ‘I’ was late you are the one that took forever, you know someone who can move super fast you sure do take forever.” The shorter girl looked offended.

“It was not my fault, Romeo back there was taking her time and pissed off the old man.” Tobin saw Ali raised her eyebrows and turned to look at Ashlyn with an unamused look on her face. “Romeo?”

Ashlyn started sputtering responses so Tobin looked back at Mal.

“Here” The shorter girl looked through her backpack and handed Tobin and device the size of a cell phone. Tobin took her eyes off the road and quickly examined it. In the back Ash stuck her head between the two front seats taking the device, thankful for the topic change. Tobin heard Ali say this talk isn't finished as the other girl glared daggers into the blondes back.

“Yeah this should allow me to get into the system and into the apartment and not set off the alarm.” Ash was suddenly pulled back by Ali.

“So, you guys are really doing it.” The three girls looked between them and Tobin laughed. “Well me and Ash are, Mal is not stepping foot into the actual apartment. Just the front door for a little bit.” The youngest girl wanted to protest but didn't, knowing she wasn't going to win that argument. . Ali kept talking about how it was stupid and they could potentially die and what happens if Robert found out.

Ash kept saying they planned for it and Tobin was more than ready and she was bred for it. Mal also said that Robert would not even know they were there. Tobin pulled into the gated parking lot and into a parking space.

“Ali the plan is simple: we go in, get the ‘goods’ and we get out before my cousin even knows we beat him to it. Ash now has what she needs to get through the security system without having to beat the 5 second timer.” At that moment Ash held up the device with a smile as Tobin continued “So if you really think about it we only really need two people, but Mal is a great asset for a look out” Tobin placed the car into park.

“Now, we are at school and Ali if you do not want to be late you should probably go cause you have like 5 minutes until the first bell.” Ali glared at Tobin and Ashlyn before she opened the car without another word. Tobin hit Mal in the arm lightly and gestured to her to follow Ali.

“Here I also got these at the shop while the cameras were down.” Mal handed the two girls some snacks and got out of the car. Leaving the two girls in silence, Ashlyn tried as gracefully as she could to move to the front seat, hitting tobin many times before settling into the front seat with a huff.

“Man Ali is going to kill me later, I almost didn’t get the camera turned off so I had to flirt to get close to the computer to work my magic, I was out for just a second almost got knocked out by the da- and you are not listening to me.” Ashlyn saw the far away look on her friend's face, she took a deep breath, her mood turning serious.

“You are sure about this right, you trust Kelley that this guy is not going to be at his place then.” The blond said. Tobin nodded, looking straight ahead.

“I know this is a big step from what we were doing, but I just couldn't listen to Robert go off at family dinner about this big score, and just once I want that piece of shit ass kisser to not win.” Ashlyn nodded

“Man to be actually blood related to your family would suck, we should probably go into the school since this might be our last day alive, tomorrow we plan on running a diamond heist on one of the biggest gang leaders in Russia.” The car door was open and shut before Tobin could say anything.

Tobin knew that Ashlyn was joking, but Tobin also knew all too well that there was truth behind her words. What the girls were planning was dangerous, hell something similar is what got her father in trouble. Tobin was ready though, she was a member of the Veleno crime family and causing trouble is what she does.

Tobin grabbed her bag and looked at the cross necklace hanging from her rearview mirror, and looked down at the ring in her hand, giving it a quick kiss. She opened the door and made her way to the first period. But stopped as the warning bell chimed through the halls Tobin walked past all the doors making it to the cafeteria figured she would rather make some money than learn about whatever they were in class.

She walked to the cafeteria and then through the kitchen to the dock, knowing that it was where the lunch and janitorial staff hung out and were usual customers of hers. Tobin pulled out her phone letting some of her other customers she would be by the loading dock if they wanted some. That is how Tobin found herself sitting outside with two blonde boys from the water polo team high. Tobin doesn’t always do drugs, but after this morning she needed it to calm herself down.

Tobin just finished the bags of snakes Mal through at her. Her limbs felt like mint and she was really wanting some water but forgot where to get some. The boys were talking about a party tomorrow night or something asking Tobin if she would join so some of their friends could get some drugs. Tobin lazily waves a hand thinking she gave a thumbs up. That was enough for the boys when one of their phones went off.

“Shit bro coach is wondering why we aren’t in class.” The two made it out of there quickly. Leaving Tobin to think about the heist they were going to pull off.

_Tobin was told to meet at the warehouse that Kelley was living in for the time being. Mal joined them this time since Tobin knew she was going to help her and Ashlyn._

_They all sat at a table with the freckled faced girl who then went into detail about the man they were robbing. Kelley continues to talk about the security._

_“There isn’t a doorman or a guard at night, there is a security code that lets you in. The panel is off to the right. You have 5 minutes to tell the police. And since it’s in the fancy let of town you know they will be there fast.” The three nodded along._

_“Now getting into the apartment won’t be an issue for you Tobin, especially the training your dad gave you with. I’m on the subject of your father, the safe is said to be a D &D safe.” Tobin looked away. “The reason he was caught.”_

“TOBIN!” Said girl was shaken from the memory. Mallory came and sat beside her. “Ali is upset that you haven’t made it to classes yet.” Tobin laughed. The drugs started to wear off.

“Well it’s be like I wasn’t here anyway we all know the only way I am gonna graduate is cause Uncle Charlie was friends with the headmaster and this is a private school.” Mal laughed then handed the girl a wad of cash. “See I can sell and still go to class.”

“Alright then can’t let you beat me.”

———

The setting sun brought an orange glow through the apartment window. Ashlyn gives Mal the device that the girl stole. “Alright Mal you ready? You remember where the keypad is right?” Mal nodded while rolling her eyes. “Yes it is five steps to the right of the door and two steps back on the wall about 6’ high. I need to hit the big red button on this code breaker thing.” She shook the device in her hand. “Then I have to wait for the screen to go green, if it doesn’t then I need to get the hell out of there.” Ashlyn smiles and ruffles the shorter girl's hair. “Mama is so proud.” Mal shoved her.

Tobin walked in in mostly black clothing which wasn’t odd in the least but still made the other two girls laugh. “Tobin do you need to look like we are going to rob someone.” Tobin looked down in all seriousness. “I wear this all the time I would look more suspicious in a neon tracksuit.” Tobin grabbed a backpack and said, “Let's go.”

The girls made their way down to the subway knowing they weren’t going to make it to their destination if they took the car. They had a solid three hours of time before the Russian came back and in that three hours they maybe had an hour window till Tobins cousin came to take them. Tobin heard from some of his crew when they were out at the club bragging about it. She is honestly surprised how they all aren’t dead or in jail for how loose their lips are.

They walk along the lonely residential street. If Kelley was correct the Russian and his entourage left their apartment 30 minutes ago. They had an hour and a half until her cousin was set to arrive. They had to hurry.

The trio walked into an alley Tobin looked around seeing that no one was always around. She opened her backpack and handed Mal a hoodie. “You’re up.” Mal nodded and put the Hoodie on and started stretching. “Alright, see you guys in a few seconds.” In a flash Mal was gone.

1...2...3...4...5.

Tobin and Ashlyn looked at eachother. Mal was not back yet. Tobin rushed to move but Ashlyn stopped her, holding a hand up. They both faced out to the street waiting for the girl. A loud crunch was heard from behind. Both girls whipped around to see Mal standing behind them eating a bag of chips.

“The door is still open you should probably go.” The other two quickly ran into the building. Ashlyn walked to a computer and placed her hand on the screen. Her eyes went white. A couple minutes passed when the girl came to. “Alright the cameras are down” they made their way up to the apartment.

“We only will have like an hour now, what took so long.” Tobin whispered harshly. They were taking the stairs two at a time before stopping at the 19th floor. “Well sorry I had to use an old recording to cover up what the tapes already saw, then run that recording for a minute and break through all the security.” They opened the door and made it onto the floor walking past some doors till they saw the number they needed.

Tobin knelt down in front of the door. She concentrated and her fingers began to shift into a pick and torque wrench as she got to work on the lock.

I know what you are thinking. Why would this guy have put his prize possessions in an apartment building, and not use the penthouse. Well that would make too much sense wouldn’t it.

The lock turned letting the two girls into the nearly empty apartment. There were no pictures on the wall. They walked past a kitchen into what looks like an open style dining and living room. The wall covered in floor to ceiling windows showing the lights of the city. Tobin looked around seeing what she knew was going to be by far the hardest part of the job tonight. The D&D safe.

Ashlyn walked up behind her showing her the time. They had one hour before they needed to get out of there maybe less. Tobin pulled her bag off her shoulder and sat down setting up the microphone and put In her ear buds getting to work ‘cracking’ the safe.

She slowly turned the dial hearing the clicks, but never the desired click she wanted. The longer this went on the more frustrated the girl got. Images of her father flashing through her head.

_“Tobin come here.” A young girl runs to her father in a small New York apartment. Her mother is sitting at the table across from them both of them with smiles on their face._

Getting up and throwing the earbuds on the ground she went to the sofa and turned on the tv. Ashlyn pushes herself off the glass quickly making her way over to the other girl. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“I’m watching tv, my head has too much going on. I need it to empty.” Tobin scrolled through the channels before settling on an old soccer match. She watched the ball being passed around.”

_“Tobin, this is a padlock, I’m going to show you how to pick it, yeah.” Tobin grabbed the lock from her father. Looking at her mother with an excited expression._

_“Pick it?” The young girl asked, exploring the device in her hand. “Yes, watch.” Her father showed the girl his hands, they quickly transformed into a little hook and a ‘L’ shape piece. He quickly unlocked the padlock_

_and the little girl was shocked._

_“I wanna try! I wanna try!”_

Tobin was brought back after the screen erupted in cheers. The team that was behind came back and scored two goals in the final minutes of the game.

“Okay, your game is over, maybe break into the safe? I mean if you can’t do it that’s fine too” Ashlyn said nervously. Tobin turned off the tv and sat back down in front of the safe.

After about 5 minutes Tobin heard a loud clunk, she felt the mechanisms inside fit together perfectly. Tobin stares at the safe in disbelief. This safe was supposed to be uncrackable. Tobin presses the button and the door popped open, catching Ashlyns attention.

“Holy shit, you did it.” Ashlyn rushes forward as Tobin throws all the stuff into her bag. Inside the safe were three shelves two had black velvet filled with diamonds. The last one had some paper work and a drive of some sort. They quickly dump the whole lot into a bag. Closed the safe and spun the dial.

“Time?” Tobin says closing the apartment door behind them. “Uh there is none, we gotta go fast. Also Mal said they just got her so she split. They were headed for the entrance.” They ran back down the stairs. Ashlyn races for the security box quickly grabbing their little code breaker and both running for the side door. There was a crunch heard from the other side. Ashlyn and Tobin looked and quickly ran for the front door not caring at this point.

Tobin saw a familiar van across the street. Her cousin had just made it, but it didn’t matter because they were gone.  
————-  
The music was thumping loudly as Tobin made her way through the crowded room. It was about 2 in the morning and the water polo boys party was still going strong. There was a kid in the corner who was emitting different colored light, another blaring music from speakers built into her body.

Ashlyn was in the corner making out with Ali. She yelled at the duo for almost getting caught but obviously forgave them. Mal was due to appear any second now running the diamonds home Tobin telling the girl to hind then In the freezer.

Tobin herself was on cloud nine. She pulled off her first successful job, was making money selling drugs, and broke into the one safe no one else could, not even her father. Tobin walked out onto the balcony seeing no one was there, or so she thought.

Tobin didn’t know if it was the alcohol, the relief, or the memories tonight but she felt tears fall down her face. She leaned against the railing trying to hold back the sobs when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and a soft voice.

“Are you okay?” Tobin turned meeting a pair of green eyes that belonged to a certain girl who has been in her thoughts for days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal- speed except she needs to eat like all the time because if not then she has not energy to burn so that small girl has to eat like a pro footballer and then some.
> 
> Ashlyn- she can control technology. This one is a little more complex but she if she touches a computer she can control everything that it controls. If she touches a Wi-Fi router she cannot control everything that it is connected too. She does become immobile which can be bad for obvious reasons.
> 
> Tobins father- same quirk as Tobin 
> 
> I think that is all if you have more questions about quirks and such I suggest looking up my hero academia they explain somewhat how they come about and passing on quirks. Thanks for reading and would love some feedback:)


End file.
